Fascination Un Amour Dangereux
by Sakura dark angel
Summary: Kaoru es una muchacha de 17 años que se muda a vivir con su padre tras la boda de su madre con otro hombre. En su nuevo hogar ella conocera a Kenshin un muchacho aparentemente normal pero que guarda un secreto KxK / KxE
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

Summary : Kaoru es una muchacha de 17 años que se muda a vivir con su padre tras la boda de su madre con otro hombre. En su nuevo hogar ella conocera a Kenshin un muchacho aparentemente normal pero que guarda un secreto KxK / KxE

Readaptacion de la Saga "Twilight" de Stephanie Meyer con los Personajes de Rurouni Kenshin de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo no poseo ni los personajes ni la historia relatada con ciertas modificaciones a continuacion.

Extrañaria el calor y el sol de Phoenix, definitivamente ella adoraba la vitalidad, la energia de la cuidad, el ruido, la gente. Y sobretodo a su madre. Tokio Takagi, ahora Soji Tokio tras su matrimonio con Okita. El era un buen hombre preocupado por su madre y que la hacia sonreir pero dado a su trabajo debia viajar constantemente, entonces su madre sufria tras las pequeñas separaciones, al no poder acomprañarlo puesto que debia quedarse con Kaoru. Toio no queria pasar lo mismo que con su primer esposo quien por su trabajo no se encontraba nunca en casa. Siendo Tokio finalmente quien se encargase sola de Kaoru.

-Nena te voy a extrañar muchisimo, prometeme que me escribiras constantemente y que vendras a visitarme siempre que puedas…- decia Tokio al borde de las lagrimas, mientras abrazaba a Kaoru. – Si mama te lo prometo – respondia Kaoru abrazando a su madre e intentando calmarla un poco.

_Pasajeros __del vuelo 37DHRU con destinacion Forks – Washington, por favor dirijirse a la puerta 7 – _Resono la voz en los parlantes, era el vuelo de Kaoru

-Esta bien pequeña creo que es tu vuelo – decia cariñosamente Okita mientras se despedia de Kaoru

Una vez en el avion Kaoru pensaba en su vida y en lo que haria de ahora en adelante. Ella se marcharia a vivir con su padre Hajime Saitou, jefe de policia en el pueblo de Forks, ellos no eran realmente muy cercanos tras que Kaoru cumpliera sus 15 años y decidiera dejar de visitar a su padre todos los veranos. Sin embargo ella y su padre compartian varias cosas en comun que permitian que su relacion fuese llevadera.

Al desembarcar del avion Kaoru vio a su padre parado en la linea de espera, al verla el la abrazo fuertemente diciendole – Bienvenida nena, te extrañé mucho -. –Gracias papa yo tambien te extrañé – dijo Kaoru devolviendo el abrazo a su padre.

-Bien y dime como esta tu madre, ella va bien?- pregunto Hajime interesado en la respuesta. Kaoru sabia que su padre aun mantenia sentimientos por su madre y que ella le preocupaba en sobremanera .

-Si papa, ella… esta bien- Kaoru sabia que era dificil para su padre aceptar que su madre habia encontrado a alguien mas, por ello decidio cambiar la conversasion. – Y… dime como van las cosas en el pueblo? Saito sonrio, habia notado que su hija habia cambiado a proposito el tema para evitar "incomodidad".- Todo va bien ya sabes nadie se mete mucho con la ley desde hace algun tiempo sin embargo siempre hay algun mocoso que intenta pasarse de listo

-Mmmm… esta bien- Un silencio algo incomodo se instauro en el auto. – Eh… tu cabello esta mas largo…- dijo Hajime para intentar romper el silencio. – Ergh… emmm lo corté ayer…-.- ah…- fue la corta respuesta de Hajime.

Al llegar a la casa Kaoru vio a su alrededor para encontrarse con un paisaje verde alrededor de su casa. Arboles altos se levantaban cubriendo de sombra el lugar /_genial/ _pensaba Kaoru sarcasticamente.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti, se la compré a un buen amigo mio a un precio modico, te sera bastante util, le dijo su padre al tiempo que la conducia hacia el patio de la casa donde un monovolumen rojo la esperaba, no era lo mas lujoso pero serviria para su fin.

-Hey Hajime!...- se escucho una voz desde atrás- que tal la nueva camioneta, va bien eh?- Pregunto Oboire Yukishiro amigo de Hajime y jefe de la reserva de Forks- Si, parece que a Kaoru le agrada- dijo su padre interrogandola con la mirada.- Si esta excelente muchas gracias dijo Kaoru abrazando a su padre.

-Eso espero inverti bastante tiempo reparandola para ti- Resono una voz grave detrás de Kaoru. Ella se volteo para encontrarse con Enishi Yukikishiro el hijo de Oboire. Un joven alto de 1.90, cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y piel ligeramente bronceada. Un hermoso par de ojos turqueza que se dejaban entre ver tras un par de lentes oscuros complementando un rostro exquisitamente tallado y perfilado por una melena hasta los hombros de cabellos platinos.

-Eh si, gracias- Dijo Kaoru.-Soy Enishi, no se si me recuerdas pero soliamos jugar con pasteles de lodo cuando eramos pequeños- Dijo el joven de cabellos platinos sonriendo a Kaoru.- Si, claro, como olvidarlo-Respondio ella con una sonrisa sincera y resplandeciente.

Tras compartir un par de horas mas, los Yukishiro se retiraron. Hajime ayudo a Kaoru a instalarse en su cuarto para despues dejarla un tiempo a solas para que pudiese acomodarse. Kaoru se acosto en la cama agotada por el largo viaje al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba sobre su nueva escuela a la cual deberia ir mañana. Finalmente la fatiga fisica gano quedando dormida.

Instituto Secundario de Forks

Bien, primer dia de escuela y ya comienzo a sentirme extraña, bueno tampoco es que sea la adolescente mas normal del mundo pero me siento mmm… observada?

-Linda carrosa- murmurro un joven a su costado. – Gracias- respondio ella cortante para dirijirse hacia su clase. Todo el dia fue bastante tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo donde se topo con un grupo de chicos que la acogieron eran: Shura, Magdalia, Shouzo y Shogo. Compartieron su almuerzo hasta que Kaoru fijo su vista en un grupo especial era casi imposible pero todos parecian modelos, eran perfectos. Habian dos chichas y tres muchachos. Magdalia noto la mirada de Kaoru y le dijo – Son los Himura. Siempre estan juntos…- Fue interrumpida por Shura – Si juntos, pero juntos realmente "juntos" entre ellos. Magdalia respondio – Pero no es tan grave ademas no son hermanos de sangre por lo tanto no hay nada de malo en ello. Bueno como te decia Kaoru ellos son los Himura, son todos adoptados. El chico alto de cabello chocolate y ojos miel es Sanosuke Himura, a su costado ma chica de cabello negro es su novia Megumi Shinomori y a su costado su hermano Aoshi Shinomori el chico de ojos celestes y cabello oscuro, su novia es la chica mas bajita de ojos verdes y cabello largo Misao Himura. Y al final de la mesa Kenshin Himura, el pelirrojo, sus padres son Hiko y Sakura Himura ellos los adoptaron, en cuando a Megumi y Aoshi son sobrinos de Sakura.

Kaoru repaso mentalmente los nombres y rostros de cada uno de los ocupantes de la mesa y reparo en uno especialmente Kenshin Himura, sin duda era un hombre… hermoso, perfecto. Se veia alto, de cuerpo esbelto pero apararentemente bien formado. Piel palida, un rostro de angel con razgos tallados finamente, un par de ojos ambar hipnotizantes y su rostro enmarcado por una intrincada melena pelirroja, de cabellos sedosos y largos. En ese momento Kaoru se dio cuenta que el la miraba, pero su mirada era de odio? Por qué?. Perturbada Kaoru retiro la mirada de Kenshin y de los demas.

La campana sono y todos se dirigian a sus clases. El dia transcurrio rapidamente hasta la ultima hora donde tendria biologia. Kaoru ingreso en la clase donde todos los estudiantes esperaban las instrucciones del profesor. El la recibio y la mando a tomar un asiento. Lastimosamente el unico asiento libre, era junto a Kenshin Himura.

Ella se sento y dejo sus cosas a un lado. Inmediatamente Kenshin se alejo en la mesa lo mas distante posible de ella. Kaoru se extraño y se pregunto si habria algo malo con ella, olio sus cabellos para confirmar que tenian un agradable aroma a jazmines como su shampoo favorito.

La clase paso en un ambiente tenso hasta el final con las miradas taladrantes de Kenshin a su costado. Al sonar la campana Kenshin casi "volo" fuera de la clase. Kaoru no sabia que pensar. Decidio dirijirse a la secretaria para confirmar su asistencia al Instituto. Al llegar alli se encontro con Kenshin Himura intentando disuadir a la encargada de la secretaria de cambiar su clase de biologia con cualquier otra.

Esto no podia ser posible. Ella no habia hecho nada y el la odiaba al punto de querer cambiar una clase por su sola presencia, era ridiculo. Kaoru dio media vuelta y salio apresuradamente antes que el lo hiciera.

Al llegar a casa su padre la esperaba con una cena precocida. Kaoru no se encontraba precisamente de un humor "agradable" y su padre lo noto. – Pasa algo? – el pregunto directamente, el no era alguien de rodeos cuando se trataba de su hija. – No- respondio secamente Kaoru. Hajime gruño ligeramente – Tiene que ver con la escuela? No te gusta? Te han tratado mal?- Pregunto un poco molesto a la idea de que alguien haya podido hacer sentir mal a Kaoru. - No papa estoy bien, nadie me ha tratado mal, es solo.. no se es todo distinto papa, no debes preocuparte, estoy bien- dijo Kaoru sonriendo ligeramente a su padre – Por que mejor no comemos, te parece?-.-Esta bien, respondio renuentemente, sin embargo lo dejaria pasar por esta ocasión.

**N.A. HOLA A TODOS! Espero que les agrade mi idea de crear etsa historia adaptada. Es el segundo Fic que escribo asi que TENGAN PIEDAAAAAD! De paso me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia y las tilaciones, pero estoy utilizando un teclado Europeo en el computador el cual es diferente del de America Latina. Espero sus reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se desperto temprano, tomo una ducha rapida y se dispuso a desayunar junto a su padre, quien al parecer no habia olvidado el comportamiento de su hija la noche anterior.

- Me vas a decir de una vez por todas que es lo que te ha sucedido?-Pregunto un tanto exasperado el policia.

- Papa…-comenzo Kaoru, escogiendo mentalmente las palabras que utilizaria con su padre. – No ha sucedido nada en particular, es tan solo el cambio. No conozco a nadie por aquí y me siento extraña, asi que no te preocupes. Yo sabia que seria asi al inicio. En verdad estoy bien- Termino Kaoru con una sonrisa bastante convincente que termino por convencer a su perspicaz padre.

– Esta bien, esta bien, es tan solo que no me gusta verte en ese estado. – Respondio Hajime para finalmente besar la cabeza de su hija al pararse para tomar su chaqueta y llaves. – Bueno, debo partir a la estacion o llegare tarde. Y no es bien visto que el jefe se retrase – Termino Hajime para salir de la habitacion

- Esta bien papa, que tengas un buen dia, cuidate- Termino Kaoru, para despues levantarse y dejar los trastos en el lavavajillas.

Al salir de su casa Kaoru comenzo a pensar en lo sucedido el dia anterior con Kenshin Himura. _Ese petulante, mal educado, no le he hecho nada para que se comporte de esa forma conmigo, que se cree?... Pero si piensa que me voy a dejar intimidar esta muy equivocado o dejo de llamarme Kaoru Saitou – _Pensaba Kaoru mientras conducia al instituto.

El dia paso tranquilo sin embargo en el descanso "no lo vio", Kenshin Himura habia desaparecido. En la mesa de los Himura se encontraban todos menos "él". Kaoru se extraño mucho, pero prefirio no pensar en ello.

En ese corto lapso Kaoru hizo amistad con otros jovenes del instituto. Magdalia Amakuza, una jovencita de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño bastante amigable y divertida, ademas de su hermano Shougo Amakuza un joven alto de buenn fisico ojos verdes y melena castaña al igual que su hermana. Despues se encontraban Shozo, el novio de Magdalia y finalmente Misanagi.

Una semana habia pasado desde que Kenshin habia dejado de asistir al instituto. Y una semana exacta desde que Kaoru notaba como la miraban los ocupandes de la mesa Himura. Miradas interrogantes, otras curiosas y una "furiosa" por parte de la hermosa Megumi.

Kaoru no comprendia que era lo que sucedia con esa familia. Definitivamente algo estaba mal y ella no se estaba enterando.

Otra vez lunes y para la "excelente" suerte de Kaoru, un lunes gris, humedo y lluvioso, -génial…. Kaoru se dirijia a su clase de biologia y cual fue su gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Kenshin Himura en todo su esplendor sentado en la banca que compartian mirandola curiosamente. Con el cabello pelirrojo y brillante suelto con una camisa negra que contrastaba con su perfecta piel de marfil, ella decidio dejar de mirarlo o comenzaria a hiperventilar pasando rapidamente para sentarse sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Hola…-Escucho Kaoru a su costado, era la voz mas perfecta que jamas habia escuchado, ronca ligeramente como un siseo sensual e invitante. Si esa no era la voz de un angel debia ser la de un sugente demonio. Penso Kaoru

-Soy Kenshin Himura, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme contigo la anterior semana. Y tu eres Kaoru verdad? – Pregunto suavemente clavando sus piedras amatistas en sus ojos.

-S..si – respondio Kaoru con la voz atragantada. Se odio por eso ahora seguramente se veria como una imbécil. Penso ella exasperada.

-Bueno, bueno mis jovenes amigos.-Comenzo el profesor.-El dia de hoy haremos un analisis de placas en el microscopio y quiero que identifiquen la fase a la que pertenecen. Sera un trabajo en pareja asi que, no quiero oir quejas y manos a la obra!- termino el profesor, para despues entregar a cada pareja un microscopio junto a 4 placas.

-Las damas primero- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa torcida dirijida hacia Kaoru. Ella tomo el microscopio observo unos intantes para despues dar su veredicto- En anafase.

-Te importa si lo compruebo- Pregunto Kenshin mirandola divertido. Kaoru lo observo y respondio escuetamente –Adelante…

-Anafase…-dijo Kenshin – Si, eso dije-respondio Kaoru un tanto molesta por su desconfianza.

-Asi que te gusta la lluvia- pregunto divertido Kenshin, mientras analizaba una nueva placa y anotando el resultado en la hoja de respuestas.

-Emmm… no, realmente no me gusta lo frio, ni lluvioso…. –penso un momento –Ni lo verde- termino ella un tanto incomoda. Para despues oir a Kenshin reir ligeramente.

-Qué?...- Pregunto ella, perdiendo el hilo de la conversasion. El la miro sonriendo y respondio. – Es que, no entiendo como estas en Forks si no te gusta el frio, ni la lluvia, ni lo verde. Sabes que es el estado mas lluvioso de todo Estados Unidos?

- Lo se, es solo que, mi mama se volvio a casar y entonces..- respondio ella dejando su idea incompleta y flotando en el aire.

-Y entonces… el nuevo marido de tu madre no te agrada, es eso? – pregunto, de una forma que dejaba claro que era mas una afirmacion.

- No, él… él es genial, muy bueno, amable y cariñoso, es solo que… viaja mucho y mama no puede acompañarlo cuando estoy en casa y eso la entristese. Por ello decidi venir a vivir con mi papa.- Termino Kaoru un poco confundida, no tenia por qué haberle dicho todo eso.

-Vaya… eso es… interesante-Dijo el asombrado. – Por qué? – pregunto Kaoru. El la miro y sonrio – Es solo que… no te entiendo…Te sacrificas por otros, eso, no tiene sentido – respondio el sin comprender.

- claro que tiene sentido, digo despues de todo Hajime, también es mi papa sabes...- El la miro un tanto confundido sin embargo sonrio. En el mismo instante en el que sono el timbre. – Bueno me voy dijo Kaoru despidiendose y saliendo de la clase para dirigirse al parqueadero. Desde ahí lo vio el frente, junto a sus hermanos frente a un impresionante volvo plateado. – _Vaya, tal parece que no escatiman en gastos, ni en lujos_- penso divertidamente Kaoru

Kaoru se volteo para abrir su camioneta cuando oyo un sonido muy fuerte de tras. Se volteo para ver que era Shougo Amakuza en su camioneta quien habia perdido el control y se dirijia hacia ella. Moriria, ese era el pensamienzo que atravezo su cabeza ella espero el impacto y sero los ojos. Pero sintio que alguien la tumbaba y despues oyo un golpe. Abrio los ojos aturdida para encontrarse con un par de ojos ambar clavados en sus zafiros mirandola asombrado y asustado. Ella lo vio y siguio la linea de su brazo para encontrar su mano clavada en la abolladura de la camioneta. El… la habia detenido con su mano…

**N.A: Hey como van aquí la continuacion de este fic, espero que os agrade. Lamento que este cortito la proxima me esforzare para alargarlo.**

**KaOrUkEn : gracias por tu review, **** me halaga que te haya agradado la idea de la historia y definitivamente te recomiendo los libros de Stephenie Meyer es genial. Besos y gracias una vez mas por leerme **


End file.
